Ball Preparations
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: So this is a oneshot. The Death Eaters are going to have a ball, but have decided to exclude Lucius Malfoy from the Ball staff because of a peacockandcake incident.


Disclaimer: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Walden MacNair, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: This was actually a post from The White Ferret RPG. In our plot, Sirius Black was stunned and taken hostage during the Ministry raid.

--

He'd been let out earlier that day from the Ministry and he was glad of it. Perhaps he could get into his manor and offer some advice to the decorators and the catering staff. Lucius never quite understood just why they decided not to place him as part of the Death Eater Ball staff when they were using _his_ manor. But he kept his peace, knowing at least his wife was part of the staff.

He apparated a few blocks from his gleaming manor in the sunset. From the distance, he could see flecks of white upon his emerald lawn. A smile crossed his pale, pointed countenance. Ah yes...his lovelies were impatient for his return home.

Quite at ease, the Death Eater put his hands behind his back, whimsically twirling his snake cane once or twice as he walked. There was no breeze that day, but the chilly fall weather made up for it.

Holding his head high, he walked forward with a spring in his step. Death Eater Balls were always delightful. He could not wait for the obligatory Muggle torture at the very end. The memory of what he did the previous year with the poor brunette surfaced and he chuckled.

No one witnessed this uncharacteristic jolliness and Lucius was perfectly fine about it.

As soon as he reached the iron gates of his home, he heard the squawks of his prized birds. Composing himself, he released his hands from his back and stoked the approaching white peacocks gently on their fine heads. It was true that he could not feel the fine white feathers through his white gloves, but the feeling of these delicate creature's heads was still comforting. He dearly hoped that his wife talked the rest of the Ball staff out of stowing his lovely birds away.

Noting the sun's quick setting, Lucius turned away from his birds and walked to the door. In an instant, the great doors creaked open and he stepped in.

His good mood instantly vanished into alarm as hands suddenly seized him while locking curses hit him. His cane was carefully slipped out of his grip and he found him limbs completely useless to him.

Lucius fumed at this ungracious greeting as he felt these same hands drag him roughly to a chair and bound him in ropes.

The blond turned to see the rough face of Walden MacNair, nodding down at the manor's owner.

"Don't look at me like that, Malfoy. Your wife ordered it," the executioner told him and swept out of the room.

Sharp gray eyes lost all their warmth as he looked around, craning his neck this way and that. He was bound in a chair, wedged between two tables with his cane somewhere in another room.

Held hostage in his own sitting room. Grand.

"Now, now, love. You'll hurt your neck if you keep looking around like a madman." Narcissa. Instantly his eyes caught sight of his wife in her sky blue robes at the doorway.

"Narcissa--" His words died when his wife pressed a single finger against her glistening lips.

He glared at her as she approached, knowing full well that she would tell him everything but glared anyway. He had some dignity left.

"Now, love...don't pout so. The staff merely has agreed that it would be best if you were not walking around while they prepared our house. They are quite determined for you not to send for another peacock to come out of the cake again." Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but his wife's hand covered his lips with an apologetic smile.

"They think your planning is too flamboyant. And love, I hate to tell you, but: they've vetoed the presence of peacocks." Gray eyes widened in shock and his countenance coloured in indignation at this. But before he could spit out his curses, Narcissa pointed her wand at him and silenced him.

Releasing his mouth, Lucius mouthed wordlessly at her, as if begging her to get them to reconsider. The blond female sighed and shook her head in response.

"Sorry love, but Bella thinks it is a good thing, too. Besides, if you get too carried away, you might just drag my cousin up dressed in something outrageous for fun. As entertaining as that may be, we can't risk it," she added, noticing his countenance turn hopeful.

She went around and placed her hands on his shoulders soothingly. Lucius relaxed a fraction, but the fact that he had no say in any of the planning pervaded his mind. He could not be content about this. He would see Severus soon.

"We'll make it up to you, my love. We'll make sure to bring more mudbloods to the party. Every Death Eater must bring a companion of sorts so it will be entertaining, won't it?" Her last words softened his hardening countenance. _Every_ Death Eater? Pale eyes glittered with amusement.


End file.
